RIP Harry Potter
by UselessBob
Summary: El mundo mágico yace destruido bajo la tecnología muggle. El niño prodigio deberá emprender un viaje a un nuevo continente para dar inicio a la conquista de aquello que le pertenece por derecho propio. HP/X-Men. AW.


**- R.I.P -**

**HARRY POTTER**

_(Crossover HP/X-Men)_

**_Summary: _****_Harry Potter, discípulo de uno de los mejores magos de la historia, observa como su hogar es destruido por la codicia de los muggles. En un viaje solitario a un nuevo mundo no muy diferente del suyo, emprenderá una de las conquistas más perversas._** _  
_

**_Aclaraciones:_****_ Harry Potter corresponde a Rowling. X-Men pertenece al maravilloso cerebro de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby._**

**_Advertencias: Menciones de gore, violación, sexo explícito, y algunas otras cosas que no vienen a mi mente a estas horas de la noche._**

*** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

Es extraño ver como el hombre desea la vida, pero a la vez busca con tanto afán la destrucción de todo aquello que lo rodea, y en situaciones extremas su propia desdicha. Quizás no sea la persona adecuada para dar sermones y mucho menos alguien que haya puesto en práctica los consejos recibidos, pero no es ridículo admitir que las malas experiencias nos ayudan a formarnos como seres humanos, incluso en mejores personas de las que éramos antes del suceso que nos transformaría. Simplemente existen dos caminos que tomar, adaptarse, traducido en una sumisión cobarde, o enfrentarse al cambio y morir en el intento, si eso fuera necesario.

El mundo de la magia solo había sobrevivido miles de años entre los límites de la extensa cultura que presentaba, seres sobrenaturales, magos oscuros, guerras civiles, pero nunca contra otra civilización, de rasgos similares, pero distintos en el poder que poseían. Los muggle, los inservibles, los cavernícolas. Claramente nadie se imaginó que una escopeta podía hacer mucho más daño que un mero encanto de levitación o un sectumsempra. El ministerio de magia, en ese momento controlado por Shackelbot, había enviado decenas de grupos preparados para llevar a cabo una misión de espionaje a las principales instituciones gubernamentales del mundo europeo. Rumores de guerra sobrevolaban por lo bajo y llegaban hacia los habitantes del mundo mágico como susurros congelantes. El ministro de magia debía calmar el malestar de los individuos pertenecientes a la comunidad, pero para actuar debía conocer todos los hechos. El señor oscuro había sido derrotado, pero la mentalidad ignorante y pseudo superior, continuaba latente en las delicadas y prematuras mentes de los magos. La ignorancia les jugó una mala pasada, error tras error los hundió en la tierra, alejándolos de toda salvación a su alcance. Tierra, aire, mar. Todos los escenarios posibles habían sido invadidos en un mes. La esclavitud no se hizo esperar, al igual que el genocidio promulgado por las diversas corrientes religiosas, que irónicamente luego de 2000 años lograron encontrar un punto neutro en el cual coincidir, el paganismo. La persecución sufrida en la era romana y la época medieval, se repetía sin piedad alguna, la destrucción era validad tanto para hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños. Como la leyenda del hombre de la bolsa, se expandía la pesadilla de un grupo constituido por soldados de varios países de Europa con cooperación americana, encargado de secuestrar embarazadas, el por qué de ese nefasto proceso de abducción podía tener muchas interpretaciones, lo que sí podía admitirse es que ninguna de las posibilidades era buena.

Si eras sangre pura, sucia, mestiza, no importaba; todos estaban en iguales condiciones, el instinto de supervivencia los obligó conglomerarse como animales en las ruinas de los principales centros, siendo el principal foco de rebelión la emblemática escuela de Hogwarts, con sus inmensos bosques repletos de bestias inimaginables para la mente humana, los hechizos que servían de protección se elevaban en toda puerta y ventana que hubiera en el castillo, los mejores hechiceros eran la línea de defensa seguidos de innumerables jóvenes, algunos de éstos ni siquiera superaban los quince años. La gran defensa del mundo mágico sucumbió ante la tecnología del mundo moderno en tan solo seis días.

Aún recuerdo ese periodo de tiempo y una carcajada me arrebata el corazón al imaginarme a Voldemort ayudando a los estudiantes del castillo a repeler las feroces embestidas de los soldados. Me hace gracia pensar que Tom hubiera tenido la excusa perfecta para masacrar a diestra y siniestra cuando muggle se le cruzase por el camino.

Lo último editado por los diarios del mundo había sido la gran cantidad de infiltrados provenientes de una secta pagana, las cúpulas políticas temían que estos engendros tuvieran la intención de dominar el globo terráqueo para realizar sus ritos. Es imposible de creer que un idiota, un maldito estúpido, confundió el nombre de su personaje en medio de una conferencia de prensa, además de que la poción multijugos se le había acabado en vivo para todos los televidentes. En un sentido macabro, ese tonto era la muestra de que nuestra sociedad debía mejorar o sepultarse para toda la vida. Lo último fue más fácil.

Luego de la batalla con Voldemort en los patios del castillo, la tristeza se había apoderado de mi. La tensión, el stress, y la ira guardada durante años comenzó a despertarse en mi interior provocando un colapso nervioso. Según mis ahora fallecidos amigos, diecisiete días fue lo que me tomó para despertar del coma al que yo mismo me había inducido luego de una serie de asesinatos dirigidos a los mortífagos sobrevivientes. Aparentemente, el asesinato durante la guerra era válido para todos los seres conscientes, pero luego de ese desafortunado episodio era un demente cuya fama se le había subido a la cabeza. Internado, fui llenado hasta explotar de drogas experimentales y hechizos mal realizados con la aprobación de gran parte de aquellos a los que defendí con mi vida; definitivamente, como dije antes, la ignorancia a lo moderno le valió en contra a la comunidad mágica. Los bastardos no habían escuchado en su vida la palabra psicología. Los fallidos procedimientos médicos lograron un inestable producto.

Por suerte el hospital en el que estaba retenido y las personas que trabajaban en el, ahora eran cenizas. Y aquí me encuentro, espiando por la ventana de una destrozada residencia, a dos kilómetros del hogar de Luna Lovegood. Grupos de infantería merodean por entre las casas vecinas, quemando los cuerpos sin vida en el medio del lodo que se había formado con las lluvias nocturnas. En este momento recuerdo las palabras de Dumbledore, palabras que correspondían a una faceta que solo yo pude conocer. Dumbledore era un hombre cansado y arrepentido, y lo más extraño es que cerca de su desenlace reiteró su tristeza al ser maldecido con la magia, el tener que pertenecer a un mundo cuyo final ya estaba escrito en sangre. Hasta estos días mi cabeza gira en la idea de que el profesor Dumbledore había poseído una profecía escondida de su cuerpo de maestros y amigos. Una semana antes de que muriera por consecuencia del ataque al castillo, me repitió suavemente en el oído, un consejo macabro.

"_**Harry, llegará el momento en que debas elegir qué hacer con tu vida. Antes de que tomes **__**una decisión que seguramente te llevará por un camino fatídico, piensa que ocurrirá si logras detenerlo. No significará que hayas salvado a eso que quieres tanto, quizás el final es indiscutible y lo único que has logrado es posponerlo. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que tú, Harry… eres el futuro de este mundo, nadie más. Por eso mismo, te pido que si tienes que tomar una decisión, elige salvarte."**_

Esa conversación se repitió una y otra vez en mi mente, pareciera un martillo queriendo abrir los costados de mi cráneo, pero finalmente comprendí por qué era victima de ésta migraña. El mundo mágico estaba desapareciendo y yo seguía aferrándome a una ilusión que se desvanecía con el paso de los días. Tenía un plan entre mis manos, existía casi un noventa por ciento de fracaso, y haciendo caso omiso a las estadísticas desfavorables, elegí salvarme.

* * *

**5 DE ENERO, 2000**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

Las botas de cuero negro se aplastaban pesadamente sobre el lodo de la carretera que se enroscaba entre las residencias, la humedad y el putrefacto aroma que se despedía de los cuerpos acribillados al costado del camino, provocaban náuseas y arcadas a los soldados que, sin otra alternativa, avanzaban en busca de sobrevivientes. Los generales encargados de los diversos operativos en Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, Alemania y Rusia, no podían creer que no sólo existía una barrera mágica que dividía ambos mundos, sino que también estos engendros despojados de Dios se encontraban infiltrados entre la gente común.

Llamas ardían lentamente de las pirámides de cuerpos y vestimentas, los techos de las casas se caían a pedazos y nubes de polvo se formaban con el pasar rasante de los jets. Vehículos pesados se movilizaban entre las colinas derribando cuanta pared quedara en pie.

"¡Johnson! ¡Shannon! ¡Ramírez!" El grito corta de forma tajante el clima de paz en los alrededores. La voz gruesa y autoritaria provenía del sargento Luck, leyenda de las guerras paganas y persona en espera de varias medallas conmemorativas. Su cuerpo robusto se ajustaba entre las negras vestimentas del uniforme de asalto, la grasa y las cenizas le cubrían el rostro, sobre todo en la zona de las mejillas y el mentón, provocando que sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaran como si de un espíritu maligno se tratara. Los cabellos castaños se agitaban violentamente de lado a lado con las bruscas ráfagas de viento.

Con un suspiro cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, los tres novatos lo volvían loco. Tres idiotas con 18 años recién cumplidos eran el hazmerreir de la compañía 48°. A pesar de sus terribles errores, eran protegidos por la hermandad del grupo táctico al que pertenecían. Los hermanos menores eran los encargados de preparar la comida, traer las bebidas, incluso lavar la ropa, pero tampoco se aprovechaban de ellos, sólo un poco. Luck evita oír las risas de sus soldados al observar como uno de los novatos se resbala con un charco de sangre.

Johnson y Shannon eran dos jóvenes rubios de rasgos similares, ojos celestes, un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, tez pálida, que se empezaría a quemar con las misiones futuras, y una gran irrespetuosidad por los rangos superiores. Johnson poseía una nariz fina y labios anchos, sus cejas se fruncían continuamente, muchos decían que estaba estreñido, pero su problema real era que estaba sufriendo una disminución de la visión del ojo derecho debido a un ataque sufrido en el Callejón Diagon. Shannon lo ayudaba a soportar los dolores de cabeza, dándole más dolores. Este último presentaba unas cicatrices en el lado derecho del rostro, las garras de los centauros del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts que llevaba colgadas en el pecho como símbolo le habían hecho ganar el respeto de sus compañeros. Y Ramírez, bueno… era un asesino psicópata en potencia. Pelo negro, tez oscura, descendiente de italianos y mexicanos, un imán para las mujeres y el alma de la fiesta, lamentablemente los valores morales se habían tomado vacaciones hace varios años atrás.

"Aceleren el paso señoritas…" Luck comienza a sacar un mapa del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón luego de colocarle el seguro al rifle colgado sobre su pecho. La sombra de los tres soldados sobre la hoja de papel le permite iniciar una serie de órdenes que ayudarían a terminar la misión en menos tiempo del estimado.

Aclarando su garganta gira el papel hacia los novatos y le señala los cuatro puntos rojos dibujados con marcador. "Ésta es su misión. Dividiré grupos de tres para cubrir las residencias restantes, los gases tóxicos ya han acabado con toda fuente de vida, y si la hay, debe estar agonizando. Verifiquen estos puestos y reúnanse en el punto alfa en veinticinco minutos. Mantengan constante comunicación con el comando central. Ya conocen como trabajamos. Vayan". Los tres soldados endurecen su postura y saludan a su sargento provocando otra ronda de carcajadas por parte de los presentes. Luck coloca ambas manos en su cabeza e intenta arrancarse el cabello. Iban a matarlo.

* * *

"Entiendo que somos novatos, pero dime si no tengo razón…"

"Tienes razón, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, somos novatos. No puedes pedirle una misión a tu general".

"Exacto, Ramírez escucha… lo que dice Johnson es verdad. Incluso el sargento recibe órdenes de figuras superiores, lo que quieres hacer te hará ganar días de arresto".

"Ok, ok… me ha tocado el grupo de las señoritas". La conversación se da por terminada al llegar a la primera casa. Paredes blancas y ventanas de madera oscura, un tejado rojizo cubierto de basura, y un patio delantero con el pasto quemado y una puerta inexistente. Ramírez hace un gesto y se introduce en la residencia con pasos lentos mientras sus compañeros tomaban similares posiciones detrás de él.

Mesas, sillas y bibliotecas se ubicaban de manera dispersa en el living, cajones se agrupaban en la mesada de mármol de la cocina y un olor asqueroso impregnaba el ambiente. Si alguien se había apurado para escapar, no lo había hecho a tiempo. Shannon se tapa la nariz y estira su cuello por detrás de una las pocas bibliotecas que habían soportado el bombardeo. Con una sonrisa tímida golpea el hombro de Ramírez exaltándolo. "¡Maldita sea!, mierda. No seas idiota". El rubio le pide disculpas con una mirada y hace un gesto con su cabeza señalando la elegante biblioteca. Sin entender lo que ocurría, Johnson acomoda el rifle en su cadera y sujeta los bordes del mueble para comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia ellos, levantando astillas del suelo de madera con cada movimiento.

"Bien… ahora sabemos de dónde proviene ese olor". La extensa mancha de sangre sobre el empapelado color pastel de la pared y los restos de plumas en los alrededores terminaban con el misterio.

"Esto es morboso jaja… ¿no es una de esa mensajeras?"

"Pareciera serlo… no me arriesgaría, pero estas bastardas fueron un dolor de cabeza durante los primeros días. El ejército buscando redes de transmisiones y estos incultos utilizaban lechuzas, nos hicieron quedar como idiotas".

"Si, pero no pudieron evitar las lluvias fuego. Llegué a oír de la compañía que trabaja en el norte, que una niña estaba unida por medio del alma con una de esas aves. Como si estuvieran conectadas, mentalmente… era una basura increíble". Ramírez escuchaba los comentarios de su compañero con ojos saltones. El descubrimiento mágico se había convertido en la América de Colón de la era moderna. Una civilización antigua como la historia, con su propia cultura, gobierno, divisiones territoriales, y demás cosas que aún asombraban a los estudiosos. Lo que su compañero estaba diciendo debía tener correlación con el supuesto tema de aquellas mascotas denominadas "familiares", de todas formas Ramírez dudaba de la traducción realizada por los intelectuales, sobre todo cuando dicho concepto había sido arrancado de una moribunda niña con una casi inexistente lengua.

La onda sísmica del impacto de los misiles se había esparcido hasta el pequeño poblado de granjeros, la lechuza sólo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Decenas de fotos colgaban erróneamente de las paredes, al parecer vivía una mediana familia. El matrimonio con sus dos hijas se mostraba con sonrisas contagiosas en cada uno de los retratos; el ver estos semblantes producía un quiebre incómodo en el interior de los soldados. Si los mocosos de esa escuela no hubieran respondido negativamente a las advertencias de los militares, no se habría colocado una ley de no rendición. Todo habitante del mundo descubierto debía ser puesto a dormir.

"Mujeres, niños… a veces me pregunto si alguien no podría emitir alguna ley que los proteja".

"No lo pienses mucho o te volverá loco, ambos sabemos lo que harían con esos niños de tenerlos vivos…"

"Si, te entiendo".

Johnson se aleja de sus compañeros mientras hablan en voz baja, su vista se había concentrado en un objeto ubicado en el costado de un viejo microondas. Su boca se frunce cómicamente sin entender que hacía un celular en medio de la antigüedad. No era uno de los nuevos que posee todas las características, sino uno de esos pesados y gruesos celulares que se comparaban a ladrillos. Más allá de eso, era un celular que pertenecía a la civilización de la actualidad y si Johnson comenzaba a recordar todos los lugares que su compañía había visitado, lo más moderno que recuerda haber visto era un televisor que sintonizaba un canal en blanco y negro.

Con su mano derecha rasca su mentón mientras la otra sujeta el aparato electrónico. Estaba tibio.

"Amigos… ¿tienen hora?"

"¿Tienes que ir a una cita Tim Johnson?" La pregunta de Ramírez hace que Shannon se ahogue con su saliva para no estallar en risas ante la burla.

"Sabes que no me gusta que me digas Tim… no tengo cinco años. Pregunto porque alguien realizó una llamada a las diez de la mañana en el día de hoy". Sus dos compañeros borran las sonrisas de sus rostros y las intercambian por la palidez de un fantasma. El celular sujetado en la mano de su amigo no era buena señal.

En instantes se colocan las gafas protectoras. Ramírez se señala así mismo como punta y ordena a sus compañeros a movilizarse hacia el living. Ahora el silencio si construía un clima tenso. Alguien o algo los había escuchado. Sabía sus nombres. La mejor manera de derribar a un mago era disparándole en las piernas y luego terminarlo una vez herido, los más habilidosos destrozaban la mano que sujetaba la varita, o como todos decía en el ejército, "el rabo". Los hechiceros peligrosos tenían la habilidad de pronunciar sus encantamientos por medio de la manipulación de la varita en ambas manos. Aún más terribles, eran aquellos que no necesitaban tener una varita, únicamente con su voz podían elevar un camión blindado de la ruta y arrojarlo hacia los soldados.

El living se encontraba despejado. El patio también lo estaba. El patio trasero tendría unos diez metros cuadrados. Había un árbol arruinado por las llamas y una mesa de hierro a centímetros del tronco, rodeada de seis sillas del mismo material oscuro. Plantas y flores, y algunas hojas blancas con escritos muy extraños, los intelectuales los llamaban runas. Y supuestamente eran la base de los encantamientos, como quien estudia lengua para saber escribir desde niño. Al parecer nadie escapaba de la escuela, seas humano o brujo.

La cocina ya había sido revisada por Shannon, y no habían descubierto nada más que el celular y unas gotas de sangre secas que podían ser de la familia que anteriormente vivía en la casa o de lo que sea que había en este momento. Las habitaciones seguían del otro lado pasando por un pasillo entre el living y la cocina. Las personas representadas en los cuadros se movían y eso, a pesar de ser conocido desde el primer día del desembarco, aún les erizaba la piel. Una de las habitaciones tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa y celeste, almohadones y peluches desparramados por el suelo alfombrado del mismo color. En el medio de una pila de prendas ensangrentadas se hallaban dos pequeños bultos tapados con una sábana blanca. Las manchas color carmesí daban a entender que las hijas del matrimonio estaban sin vida.

Shannon toma la iniciativa y hace señas hacia la habitación contigua, no deseaba interrumpir el sueño pacífico de las ocupantes.

La próxima habitación se unía a la de las niñas por medio de un baño grande que actuaba como un pasillo con puertas de ambos lados. Las paredes eran azules con bordes blancos y una inmensa cama en el medio del cuarto, dos bibliotecas repletas de libros y cuadros, y una mesa de luz con una lámpara de luz blanca a cada lado de la cama matrimonial.

Ramírez es el primero en llevar su vista al bulto ubicado sobre el colchón. La pareja también estaba muerta y tapada con una sábana blanca. Johnson tenía razón, alguien se escondía en algún lugar de la residencia.

"¿El baño?"

"No…" Shannon interviene velozmente en voz baja con su rifle apuntando a la bañera mientras su mano libre sujetaba los bordes de una cortina amarilla.

"El tejado estaba casi destruido. Aunque me pareció ver una rendija… quizás un altillo, pequeño".

"Genio, ¿y la escalera que nos llevará a ese supuesto altillo?"

"No puedo pensar todo idiota…"

El grupo, ahora confundido por el desenlace de la situación vuelve hacia el pasillo en busca de alguna puerta o pasadizo. Las paredes eran lisas ante el tacto de sus manos y todas las habitaciones habían sido revisadas. Johnson se golpea la cabeza con su puño y eleva la vista hacia arriba. Con sumo cuidado apoya la punta de su arma sobre el techo y comienza a moverlo de lado a lado en busca de algún hoyo. Sus compañeros comprenden y repiten los movimientos en los otros sectores.

"Te juro que parecemos un trío de locos, guapos… pero locos".

"Cierra la boca. Creo que encontré algo… si, a ver… vengan". Shannon incrusta la punta dentro de un hoyo y con un leve empujón activa un mecanismo automático. En un parpadeo la mitad del techo se divide en dos y una delgada escalera de metal comienza a descender desplegando los escalones de uno en uno. Luego de un minuto, el camino hacia el altillo se presentaba ante sus incrédulos ojos. Ramírez los saca de su estupor. "Cambien ese semblante de gato asustado, estamos combatiendo con centauros y brujos y se asombran por un escalera camuflada".

Ramírez apoya su bota izquierda en el primer escalón y toma un suspiro antes de ascender, despacio pero seguro al igual que sus compañeros.

* * *

El sargento Luck se ubicaba sentado sobre una vaca muerta al lado del camino, sus soldados lo miraban en desconcierto. Cinco brujos habían sobrevivido los misiles, pero no a las mortales habilidades del sargento encargado del escuadrón. El problema estaba en que los novatos no habían vuelto a tiempo, faltaban dos minutos para cumplirse los veinticinco minutos, y nadie observaba a lo lejos que estuvieran acercándose a la colina designada como punto alfa.

"Malditos bastardos, idiotas, imbéciles… los voy a estrangular con mis propias manos. Se perderían incluso en el jardín de una casa". Con los ojos cerrados saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaleco y hace el gesto a su unidad de que tome un descanso de unos minutos, luego iría por los novatos". Su cuerpo se relaja al recibir el humo caliente en su interior, el temblor de sus manos desaparecía y la espalda se descontracturaba vértebra por vértebra. La misión de los tontos había iniciado a las 10:15, eran las 10:39.

La mano que sujetaba el cigarrillo se eleva hacia su frente y con el pulgar masajea sobre su ceja antes de dirigir su mirada a un periódico extraordinario, "The Quibbler".

En la primera plana se mostraba a un mocoso que por sus rasgos no tendría más de quince años, y si los tuviera, claramente estaba desnutrido.

"Harry Potter… el niño que vivió, engaña a la muerte por segunda vez. Insólita resurrección de entre los muertos da fin con el reinado maligno del señor oscuro Voldermort… blablablá… mmm, blablaba. Recibe distinción de primera clase… ¿Merlín?" Con incredulidad ajusta el cigarrillo entre sus dientes y abre el diario para leer el artículo del supuesto héroe del mundo mágico. Abriendo los ojos de par en par levantan la mano para captar la atención de sus subordinados.

Acomodándose sobre el cuero del inocente animal que había sido alcanzado por las armas, prosigue a leer en voz alta lo descripto en el diario. "Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, logra derrotar al señor oscuro Voldermort en una batalla memorable en los patios delanteros del castillo de Hogwarts. El reinado de terror del señor oscuro se encuentra terminado gracias a la cooperación del ministerio de magia, los civiles y estudiantes de Hogwarts. Demonios… ahora entiendo porque esa escuela estaba en ruinas, llegamos en la reconstrucción. Al parecer este mocoso logró derrotar a un genocida y es considerado un héroe en su mundo".

"Debe ser la razón por la que el comité de guerra quiere vivo a este niño…"

El sargento asiente a las palabras del historiador que había sido asignado a su compañía. Henry Grhum, perteneciente al servicio de inteligencia alemán. En las cúpulas militares se lo nombraba como el elegido para recopilar toda la información pertinente de esta sociedad secreta y aquel que encontraría los mejores métodos para contrarrestar cualquier amenaza latente. Su contextura física era mediana, un hombre de muy poco músculo y un gran peso en los cristales de sus lentes de armazón negro. Su cabello negro se peinaba hacia atrás con mucho gel. El hombre parecía no haber salido a la luz del día desde su nacimiento.

La unidad de Luck trataba de evitar estar mucho tiempo con el estudioso, aquel que se quedara en su compañía debía sufrir un extenso relato de los grupos heréticos de la época medieval y las órdenes encargadas de la persecución de los adoradores de Satán. Un completo insoportable, y en otros momentos era un hombre como cualquiera, con una mujer esperándolo en su casa de estilo gótico en el sur de Múnich y dos hijos. El líder del escuadrón le alcanza un cigarrillo a Henry y luego el diario para que saciara sus dudas. Los leves rayos del sol chocaban con los cristales que protegían los sensibles ojos verdes.

Henry no podía negar la admiración por algunas de las creaciones y encantos de estos hechiceros y brujas. Los cuadros vivos, la manipulación de los elementos del ambiente, el juego de escobas, existía una poción para toda necesidad. De todas formas, eran primitivos en el arte de la guerra, la estrategia sobre todo. No habían logrado ofuscar ninguno de los ocho frentes militares a lo largo de Europa. Las víctimas del ejército aliado no superaban los 750, mientras gran parte de los magos fallecieron en los ataques producidos en un breve periodo de tiempo.

Uno de los pedidos del comité de guerra, que luego del descubrimiento de los infiltrados entre las filas de los diversos gobiernos, fue el investigar el núcleo político y los estratos sociales que se expandían entre los límites que este gobierno mantenía bajo su poder. Luego de varios interrogatorios a los prisioneros, aumentaba la curiosidad sobre este niño que había engañado la muerte más de una vez. Algo así como una leyenda, un mito popular, con la única excepción de que éste niño no había nacido en tiempos pasados o era un ente sobrenatural, sino un niño de carne y hueso que asistía a una escuela de magia. Común y corriente. Luego de comenzada la guerra entre los dos mundos, las historias sobre el niño tomaron niveles muy superiores en la lista de prioridades del comité, ahora se requería especial cautela si algún escuadrón tuviera la suerte o desagracia de encontrarlo. Incluso se temía que este salvador fuera algún mago de poder infinito capaz de doblegar a los ejércitos; pero ni siquiera se pudo avistar en uno de los improvisados campamentos rebeldes. Con el paso de los días, su leyenda se desvanecía y era suplantada por la pronunciación de una palabra odiada, "traición".

Al parecer, no todos nacían con la sangre de los brujos, algo que les permitía realizar los encantamientos; sino que además podía existir gente normal, que vivía en cualquier ciudad del mundo, que podía ser elegida para asistir a ésta escuela de magia, algunos decían que se debía a una herencia retrasada por parte de los ancestros de cada familia y que a veces permanecía dormida en el interior de la línea familiar, hasta que en algún momento despertara. Más allá de eso, el odio hacia estos traidores de la humanidad era superior al de aquel dirigido a los magos puros. Nadie pensaba dos veces al disparárles.

"No hay rastros del niño por ningún lado, se cree que ha escapado". Las palabras de Henry interrumpen la cadena de pensamientos que ambos estaban sobrellevando en sus cabezas.

Luck lo mira de reojo antes de aceptar nuevamente el cigarrillo. "No me es posible creerlo. Se lo describe como el salvador".

"Sargento, esta gente realiza actos de ocultismo, clarividencia… no me extrañaría que idolatrasen dioses falsos. He leído en una de las casas cercanas al callejón Diagon, creo que era un diario con una posición totalmente contraria a este que poseo en mis manos, que éste niño estaba desarrollando poderes anormales para cualquier mago, y debía ser encerrado en un cárcel de máxima seguridad."

"Si, si… ehh, Azkaban. Ninguno de los escuadrones ha logrado encontrarla".

"Porque es mentira sargento. Esta civilización es primitiva, escriben con un tintero en un pergamino por el amor de Dios. Entienda, lo que escriben en estos diarios y los libros, es la simple mentalidad mística con la que fueron criados y se hereda de generación en generación".

"¿Y las bestias que encontramos? No creo que esos centauros, arañas gigantes, serpientes de diez metros y duendes sean algo normal… mis hombres han encontrado en un pasadizo la piel de una serpiente que mediría más de cincuenta metros… y el esqueleto y restos de un dragón. ¿Qué me dice de eso?"

"Sargento…"

"No digo que dude de nuestra misión, no puedo creer que haya criado a mis hijos sin saber que estos monstruos existían fuera de los cuentos, por mí… derrumbemos por completo su mundo de hadas… pero no neguemos que tuvimos un golpe de suerte, porque lo que hemos vistos nos supera tanto física como mentalmente". Henry asiente con la plena intensión de dejar que el militar se sacara la frustración de encima, mejor ahora que al momento de jalar el gatillo. Junto con el cuestionamiento de Luck ve como la mayoría de la unidad se había dispuesto en las cercanías, con rostros de aceptación. Su misión era motivar a que la conquista continuara, los soldados no podían, no tenían permitido desistir de las órdenes del comité, y las dudas del general, mortales como el veneno, se esparcían entre sus subordinados instalando una serie de ideas que un soldado no debe tener. El soldado es un títere, se le paga para que acate órdenes, el mundo no necesita hippies, ya no más.

Henry se masajea la frente y saca las gotas de sudor acumuladas en los bordes de su cuero cabelludo. No sabía cómo hablar con un militar sin ofenderlo, tampoco reconocía el método más adecuado para no afectar la misión en la que participaba. La información obtenida en los frentes no debía filtrarse a las capas bajas del ejército, no poseían la autorización ni la inteligencia para aceptar los contenidos.

Si no decía algo, perdería la poca confianza de los soldados hacia él. Pero si hablaba estaría dando información clasificada a un grupo de extraños que nada tenían que ver con el plan secreto que el gobierno deseaba impulsar en los nuevos terrenos conquistados.

Quizás una pequeña mentira.

Con una sonrisa amable se cruza de brazos y ajusta su posición en la pila de troncos quebrados a metros del general. Antes de hablar se saca los lentes y limpia los vidrios empañados. El clima era un desastre. "Las criaturas a las que se han enfrentado son verdaderas. Posiblemente creadas o invocadas por los hechiceros, es inútil negar esa capacidad por parte de los magos. Su fortaleza residía en los hechizos y nada más. No tuvimos un golpe de suerte, fuimos inteligentes. Combinamos lo mejor de cada país y el resultado fue un ataque con un número de víctimas muy alejado de lo esperado".

Henry logra capturar la atención de los soldados de la misma forma que Luck, tenían que levantar las cabezas y seguir con la misión.

Viendo que el líder no lo interrumpiría prosigue con su discurso. "Nadie debe olvidar por qué estamos aquí. Ellos infiltraron nuestras filas en primer lugar, ningún acto diplomático se resuelve con espionaje. Nosotros respondimos. Estos niños y mujeres que han caído bajo el poderío armamentista, estaban entrenando en numerosas escuelas… ¿para qué?, creo que todos lo sabemos. No debemos sentir culpa, eran ellos o nosotros." El intelectual puede ver que el general no se encuentra del todo convencido, pero un peso se levanta de la caída figura del hombre, mejor aún, el espíritu de los soldados seguía ardiendo.

"¡LO ENCONTRAMOS! ¡GENERAL!" Un estruendoso grito se esparció por los campos donde concentraba la unidad, y todas las cabezas se dirigieron a la base de la colina donde un grupo de cuatro personas se acercaba.

"Qué demonios…" Luck recordaba haber enviado a los tres idiotas a revisar un par de casas que eran casi inservibles para calmar la ansiedad de Ramírez antes de que comenzara una sublevación. No esperaba ni por todos los cielos, que volvieran con un joven casi descuartizado en brazos. Henry se tapa la boca con un pañuelo blanco al ver el estado del joven y muchos individuos detrás de él eligen vaciar el contenido de sus vacíos estómagos en el pasto.

Shannon llevaba un cuerpo sin piernas, y con un solo brazo, los intestinos colgaban y rozaban el césped por el que caminaban. Ninguno de los tres parecía darse cuenta de lo que traían con ellos. Era un cadáver.

Ramírez es el primero en llegar al grupo, toma un poco de aire y comienza a relatar el suceso que los llevó a dar con el sobreviviente, o lo que quedaba de él.

"Lo encontramos en la primer casa, se escondía en un altillo. Tuvimos que encontrar una escalera hacia ese lugar, el bastardo nos atacó al momento que asome mi cabeza. Shannon pude volarle la mano con una sola ráfaga… fue increíble, no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, incluso seguía diciendo el encantamiento sin darse cuenta que le faltaba la mano". Henry ignoraba los comentarios del cabo y se acerca al descompuesto cuerpo. Cabello negro, tez pálida, ojos verdes.

"Mierda…"

"Luego quiso tomar la varita con su otra mano y le disparamos entre los tres, no quedo nada".

"Sargento, por favor venga". Luck estira su cuello para observar el rostro perturbado del historiador y pone la mano frente a su cara para frenar el relato histérico del soldado. Todos se reunían alrededor del cuerpo mientras veían como Grhum movía el rostro del muchacho sin vida para verlo mejor, y a su lado colocaba la copia del diario que habían estado leyendo. Los rasgos eran los mismos.

Luck maldice en voz baja y se pone en cuclillas para revisar el bolsillo de la camisa del cadáver. Un pedazo de papel con un escrito extraño es lo único que encuentra. Sin comprenderlo se lo entrega a Henry que ya sentía el comienzo de una jaqueca descomunal. Éste toma el papel sin darle importancia, tomando coraje saca unos mechones de la frente del joven empapado en sangre. La cicatriz lo identificaba.

Henry se pone de pie y coloca ambas manos sobre su cintura antes de hablar con los novatos. "Felicitaciones soldados, han capturado al principal objetivo de esta guerra".

Antes de que la felicidad inunde el rostro de los tres sujetos, el hombre continúa en un tono sarcástico destruyendo las esperanzas de un reconocimiento a futuro. "Es una lástima que el comité haya querido a éste joven ¡VIVO! ¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!"

"¿Es él?" El sargento pregunta con un tono bajo no queriendo reconocer que su escuadrón había eliminado uno de los objetivos principales del conflicto armado.

"Es Harry Potter. La cicatriz es inconfundible. Cuesta creer que tenga veinte años, pareciera no superar los quince o dieciséis años de edad. Supongo que debemos avisar al comando central y que ellos den el informe al centro de inteligencia".

"Ya oyeron soldados, armen las maletas, nuestra misión se cancela por el momento. Smith, trata de comunicarme con el comando central". Un joven de contextura robusta y brillante calva asiente y se retira hacia el interior de una de las casas ocupadas durante la operación de limpieza. Luck ajusta su vista a los novatos y les hace el gesto de retirarse sin decir nada, estos acatan la orden.

El historiador suspira y se deja caer sentado en la tierra, buscando la forma en que enfrentaría al comité de guerra y les haría entender que el joven prodigio estaba descuartizado y gran parte de los planes se habían ido por el retrete en minutos. Una mano se apoya en su hombro avisándole que era momento de movilizarse. El ejército nunca descansa.

* * *

**9 DE ENERO, 2000**

**WASHINGTON DC**

"En primer lugar quisiera agradecer a los representantes de los países aquí presentes. Es un hito histórico que las superpotencias hayan encontrado un terreno neutro en el cual coincidir. La eliminación de cualquier amenaza que atente contra la seguridad de los habitantes del mundo es una responsabilidad que como gobernantes debemos admitir, y es nuestro deber erradicarla lo más rápido posible. Luego de esta breve introducción, pido que recibamos a Henry Grhum, historiador, físico y psicólogo alemán".

Henry toma aire antes de aparecer por detrás de la cortina negra que daba hacia el resto del auditorio donde se estaba dando lugar la reunión de las fuerzas aliadas. Su corazón embestía su pecho con cada latido, y en cualquier momento se desmayaría de no ser por el trabajo que había venido a hacer. Una gruesa carpeta se ajustaba bajo su brazo derecho, golpeando contra su cintura con cada paso dado sobre la alfombra del escenario. El esbelto traje negro resaltaba su palidez, al igual que su figura débil a comparación de tantos hombres de trayectoria militar, atentos ante cualquier paso en falso que pudiera dar.

Dando una leve sonrisa agacha su cabeza en reconocimiento por un segundo antes de apoyar el informe sobre la mesa de madera colocada a centímetros de una pantalla gigante para las diapositivas que ayudarían a simplificar la parte táctica de la misión.

El micrófono lo intimidaba, pero nada mejor como un sorbo de agua antes de comenzar a ser degollado. "Agradezco la presencia de todos, me siento honrado por haber participado de esta misión de gran importancia para el desarrollo pacífico de la humanidad".

Ya podía ver gestos de aburrimiento, había que pasar a la acción.

"Antes de repasar lo sucedido con la compañía a la que pertenecí hace cuatro días, creo que es necesario dar una idea general de lo que hemos obtenido". Ninguno de los presentes levantaba la mano, por lo que prosigue mientras la diapositiva se proyectaba en la pantalla.

"La siguiente diapositiva corresponde a las ruinas de un sitio denominado Callejón Diagon, que como verán no posee nada de callejón. Irónicamente, su entrada se encontraba en un bar de la ciudad de Londres, y en muchos más lugares ubicados a lo largo de Europa… y creo que también se están realizando investigaciones en una pequeña comunidad en el norte de Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué iniciar con esto?, pues… aquí se entregaban los elementos que todo mago necesitaría a lo largo de su vida… digamos que Diagon, en términos militares, era una armería".

* * *

"_Harry… mi muchacho, acércate unos momentos"._

"_Profesor Dumbledore, necesito sacarlo de aquí… ya tenemos la reliquia, debemos irnos". _

"_Espera unos momentos, Harry. He tomado mucha agua…"_

"_No es momento para bromas profesor". Dumbledore siempre escogía los mejores momentos para permitir que su faceta de cómico tuviera lugar. Había aceptado la oferta del director, y nos habíamos embarcado en busca de las reliquias que ayudarían a acelerar el proceso que daría fin a la inmortalidad de Tom Riddle. La caverna realmente me perturbaba, sobre todo después de haber enfrentado unas alimañas del fondo del río que se adentraba en la construcción natural. Mi cuerpo no respondía como debía, el agotamiento me invadía. _

_Dumbledore me seguía mirando con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amarga, una curvatura en sus labios que no llegaba a pronunciarse por completo. Odiaba esta faceta. Dumbledore era un hombre derrotado por la vida. El símbolo de la luz desaparecía ante mí junto con mis esperanzas de vivir en los próximos años._

_Sus manos temblaban sobre el regazo y no dejaba de observarme, esa cabeza valía oro. Un sinfín de planes giraban en su mente, quien sabe en cuantos yo era su protagonista principal. Sabía de sus intenciones, y no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario, lo respetaba por haber sido sincero conmigo. La única solución era morir, no ahora, pero si después._

"_El mundo siempre nos golpea Harry… he cometido una enorme cantidad de errores. Algunos yacen olvidados en la oscuridad, otros se repiten. Te pido perdón por lo que estoy haciendo, eres la persona más noble que he conocido en mi larga vida…"_

"_Lo entiendo profesor. Le debo todo a este mundo, moriré por él de ser necesario"._

"_Oh, Harry… la inocencia a veces nos beneficia, y otras veces es nuestra perdición. Haz confiado en un anciano despojado de toda esperanza. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás una encrucijada de caminos frente a tus ojos… prométeme que sabrás poner tu vida por delante de todo lo demás". Ahora estaba realmente confundido, ¿me estaba pidiendo que si quería salvarme, lo hiciera?, ¿sin importar que miles de personas murieran por mi egoísmo? Quería contestarle, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. Una maldita sonrisa se muestra en su rostro de nuevo. _

"_He visto tu corazón, no eres egoísta. Arriesgaste tu vida por nuestra gente en decenas de ocasiones, sin importar que eso tu vida acabase en el intento. La tristeza me invade muchacho… pues el temor de que tu vida vale lo mismo que la de nuestra existencia, comienza a sucumbir ante aquello que observo. Voldemort representa la maldad, el odio, el desprecio por la vida humana; y tú eres lo que el mundo necesita, sinceridad. Cuando Tom, sea destruido, la maldad seguirá aquí en nuestro corazón…"_

"_Profesor…" La seguridad que sentía horas atrás ahora se desplazaba por mis mejillas al ver a mi mentor y protector, con lágrimas imposibles de borrar. La sombra de un sujeto que representaba la victoria de la luz, frágil y solitario._

_Antes de desmayarse dirigió su mirada una vez más hacia mí y sus palabras implantaron la duda que borraría todos mis planes futuros, sepultando mi complejo de salvador con ellos. "Creo que nuestro mundo… nunca se recuperará. Las raíces se han extendido, el odio es nuestra fuente de motivación. Hoy es Tom, mañana será otro inocente. Harry… deseo la destrucción de la magia con todo mi corazón"._

* * *

"Y esto demuestra que todas las criaturas descubiertas en el mundo mágico se han eliminado". Henry suspira al escuchar los aplausos y los agradecimientos. Justo cuando se ubicaba en la parte del informe que daba las estadísticas de las bajas militares como así también los diversos recursos gastados en la guerra, una delgada mano se eleva entre la multitud de adultos.

El uniforme lo hacía un representante de Alemania.

"Henry Grhum, es inevitable felicitarlo por el éxito de casi todos los operativos en los que estuvo a cargo. Nunca podremos terminar de agradecerle por la recopilación de datos que nos ha entregado. Disculpe mi intromisión, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Harry Potter?"

La sala se había hundido en un tenso silencio. Nadie osaba producir ruido alguno. El representante de Alemania entierra lentamente a su compatriota.

"Nos ha entregado la fuente de una nueva tecnología, natural por así decirlo, pero cuyo recipiente yace en la morgue de este edificio. Me es doloroso admitir que todo este conflicto se hizo por nada, cientos de soldados murieron en vano. Necesito, todos necesitamos, saber si hay alguna posibilidad de desarrollar esta fuerza natural a pesar de no tener con nosotros a uno de sus máximos recipientes. Si las investigaciones fueron correctas, no existía nadie con la capacidad de Potter para cumplir con lo pactado, y recuerdo, que este ha sido el único motivo de esta alianza entre Europa y América".

"Entiendo su incertidumbre general pero-"

"¿Harry Potter está muerto?"

"Si, pero-" Henry se perdía en el pasado, aquellos días donde era un chico tímido y tartamudo.

"¿No era el único capaz de controlar esta magia para que nosotros la usáramos?"

"Es verdad, pero no debe perderse la esperanza, existen otros métodos co-"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"En este momento no poseo el informe pe-"

"Porque no existe, ¿verdad? La muerte de Potter arruinó todos nuestros planes".

Henry se da por vencido y se saca los lentes para dejar descansar los ojos. Sin mirar a la audiencia mueve la cabeza de lado a lado negado toda alternativa inmediata. El general de Alemania asiente con una sonrisa burlona y se pone de pie.

"Le agradezco sus esfuerzos y su sinceridad, espero que tenga un informe de alternativas para este percance. Debo retirarme".

* * *

"Ha estado con el cuerpo por veinte minutos".

"Por mí puede quedarse a dormir dentro de la morgue, no nos pagan para opinar, tú has tu trabajo".

"Es que me parece extraño, ni siquiera llevo equipamiento médico".

"Debe estar hablado con él".

"¿Con el cuerpo?"

"Yo que sé, déjame en paz".

"¿En serio crees que esté hablando con un muerto?"

"Cierra la boca, ahí viene uno de los generales".

La conversación entre los dos soldados de guardia finaliza cuando la puerta del fondo se abre dejando ver la figura de uno de los generales de la alianza. Su postura era rígida y caminaba con una pequeña dificultad en el pie derecho, seguramente alguna herida del pasado. Su cuello se gira lentamente al pasar cerca de ellos asintiendo en señal de saludo. Los guardias realizan el saludo velozmente y luego de que desaparece por la otra puerta hacia el segundo subsuelo, se relajan en las sillas apoyadas contra la pared de cerámica blanca.

Vigilar la morgue era un trabajo aburrido, cansador y espeluznante a la vez. La puerta doble frente a ellos daba a dos habitaciones, una grande y una mediana. La primera era donde se guardaban los cuerpos pertenecientes a los soldados caídos en el conflicto, aquellos que esperaban la autopsia y otros que aún estaban sin reconocer, finalmente todos eran devueltos a sus familias por medio del servicio honorífico llevado a cabo en el cementerio de Washington en una gran ceremonia. La otra habitación, y seguramente a la que el alemán se había dirigido, guardaba el cuerpo de uno de los hechiceros.

El guardia con más años de servicio sonríe y lleva una de sus manos hacia sus cabellos castaños al ver el rostro temeroso del chico nuevo.

"¿Estás asustado?" El pelinegro deja de comerse las uñas de su mano y niega con su cabeza. Su compañero no le cree ni por un instante.

"El brujo está muerto, no te hagas una historia en esa cabeza hueca".

"No me hago una historia, pero uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir con estos… seres". La conversación siempre terminaba en las dudas del guardia con respecto al fallecimiento del hechicero, su argumento era que alguien tan poderoso no podía morir por unas simples balas, sin importar que hayan sido balas de artillería pesada y le hayan destrozado de la cintura para abajo. Sin importar esos datos, su compañero ya no tenía tanta paciencia como al principio de la noche, y comenzaba a desear estar dentro con el alemán hablando con el cuerpo o lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Resoplando se lleva ambas manos a la nuca y cruza las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

"Olvídate hombre, no ocurre nada".

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Me cansas, me cansas de verdad… si tantas dudas tienes observa por el pasillo interno de la morgue".

"Quizás eso haga".

"Pues te tardas…"

"No tengo miedo".

"Pues ve…"

"No me hables como si fuera un demente".

"Mejor no digo nada". El castaño se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos al ver como su compañero se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta de la morgue. Con un leve empujón se adentra a un pasillo de unos cinco metros, donde a ambos lados se encontraban las aberturas que daban hacia las habitaciones. Izquierda era para soldados, derecha para prisioneros. Tragando saliva se acerca a la habitación del cadáver del brujo, y entre el humo de las congeladores ve al alemán acariciando la frente del joven con un retazo de papel entre sus delgados dedos.

Henry se encontraba en un profundo proceso de pensamientos y se sobresalta al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Con un veloz giro ambos hombres se llevan un susto.

"Maldita sea soldado, ¿me quiere matar?"

"Disculpe señor, pensamos que algo le había ocurrido". Henry observa el semblante preocupado del joven y estira su muñeca para ver la hora. El reloj había quedado en una de las mesas del auditorio, el recordar esa situación le da una migraña.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" La respuesta es inmediata.

"Casi media hora señor".

Henry abre los ojos de par en par al ver como el tiempo había pasado dentro de la morgue. El guardia no puede esconder su curiosidad y se queda viendo hipnotizado el papel que sostenía el hombre. Éste ve el rostro del soldado y sonríe mostrándole el contenido del papel, lo cual aumenta la confusión de éste.

"¿Qué significa?"

"Está escrito en latín, aparentemente alguna amistad se lo entrego antes de… desaparecer o morir".

"¿Una carta de despedida?" Henry pone un rostro repleto de dudas. Después de todo, no lograba comprender el mensaje, su significado era obsoleto.

"_**Aeternitas".**_

¿Qué?"

"Significa eternidad, se relaciona con la era romana, la personificación divina de la eternidad… esta civilización vivía el latín como la lengua base de todo encantamiento. Es lo que creo…" Henry golpea amistosamente el hombro del guardia y comienza a retirarse, pero antes lanza una mirada lastimosa hacia el cadáver.

"Sé que fuiste alguien importante y adorado en tu mundo, y te ofrezco mis respetos. Descansa en paz Harry Potter". El guardia se apresura antes de que se retire el historiador.

"¿Lo tapo señor?"

"No, en unos minutos lo quemarán, las autopsias terminaron. Buenas noches".

* * *

**10 DE ENERO 2000**

**WASHINGTON DC**

"Vamos muchachos tenemos cinco cuerpos que quemar antes de las dos de la madrugada, luego comienzan los preparativos para la cremación de veinte soldados". Los empleados ni habían comenzado el turno y ya se estaban quejando ante su superior.

"Señor, ¿no tienen familiares?"

"¿Es broma?, son enemigos, es suficiente que los quemamos, que confiesen sus pecados frente a su Dios".

El proceso era simple, encender la caldera, estirar la bandeja de metal, colocar el cuerpo, empujar la bandeja, cerrar la pesada puerta, y dejar que los cuerpos se derritan en el fuego. Era un milagro que los grupos de derechos humanos no estuvieran al tanto de la manera en que se desaparecían los cuerpos de todos aquellos individuos pertenecientes al bando contrario. Los cuatro cuerpos pertenecían a magos, de los cuales no se había podido obtener nada de importancia relevante.

Los empleados trataban de no mirarnos pues la culpa los carcomía como el ácido corroe todo material, el mayor de todos los fallecidos tendría veinticinco años. La guerra era cruel. Éramos inocentes víctimas de un ser humano hambriento de poder y destrucción sin sentido.

"Vamos chicas, cierren la puerta y sigamos con las demás tareas. Va a ser una larga noche".

Los cuatro cuerpos se apilaban debajo del mío en la inmensa bandeja metálica, incluso aún estando muerto tenía una posición superior. El empleado de tez oscura me observa por última vez, seguramente admirando mi hermoso rostro, empuja la bandeja y cierra la puerta. En segundos las llamas nos abrazan como una madre que ve a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, el calor aumenta derritiendo los restos hasta sólo dejar cenizas que nadie vendrá a recoger.

Pues no es mi caso. Mi misión aún no ha terminado.

Mi mundo yace en tinieblas. Mi familia, amigos, compañeros, se encuentran bajo tierra.

No me convertiré en un vengador ciego por la ira, pues no hay nada que recuperar. Todo se ha perdido.

El mundo mágico no tenía salvación, los muggle únicamente aceleraron el proceso que nosotros mismos iniciaríamos con el paso del tiempo.

La paciencia deberá reinar en mi, y en el momento indicado... haré pedazos su casa de cristal.

*** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

**Bueno, ese fue el comienzo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, posiblemente se me haya pasado (soy muy histérico en eso, a pesar de tener grandes fallas xD). **

**Los capítulos mantendrán una similar cantidad de palabras, o un poco más, o un poco menos, pero siempre manteniendo una diferencia equilibrada, nada exagerado. **

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos. Adiós!**


End file.
